


having you on the open road

by mangozaya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Description Heavy, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, its a soft roadtrip narrative and seungmin has a lot of feelings, its horny coded but not explicit at all dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangozaya/pseuds/mangozaya
Summary: Somewhere between midnight coffee and the constant rumble of an engine, Chan offers Seungmin an escape, and Seungmin worries about a potential criminal record.(Alternately, they go on a road trip.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: SKZ Jukebox Fest Speed Round





	having you on the open road

Seungmin likes to think he’s got a decent read on Chan.

 _Cocky,_ that’s what Chan is, _annoyingly_ cocky _._ Chan’s not brash or miserably arrogant, but he’s self-assured in a way that drives Seungmin half-mad, and Seungmin can’t quite decide if he’s envious of Chan, or terribly attracted to him.

If countless hours of crime law theory and human psyche evaluation has taught Seungmin anything, it’s that two opposing certainties don’t have to be mutually exclusive.

Maybe he’s losing a bit of his composure as law school draws closer and time with Chan cuts nearly in half with all the applications Seungmin shuts himself away with, but Seungmin can admit when he’s selfish; he wants _more_. Wants more of Chan’s endless patience, wants to keep going on Thursday night sushi runs only to end up in a half-empty parking lot behind the mall with cold fast-food instead, wants to bask in the gentle _whirr_ of Chan’s tattoo needle as customers take little notice of how often Seungmin is seated just behind Chan—he’s been sneaking out more these days; it’s all late nights to accompany Chan’s midnight clients, and Seungmin can’t bring himself to care when he’s reprimanded by his parents the next morning—because Chan makes him feel _weightless_ , floaty in a way that only diving senselessly into deep water could make him feel, but Chan’s got a hold on Seungmin tighter than Chan knows, and Seungmin selfishly clings on.

If there’s one downside to Chan’s limitless patience, it’s that Seungmin doesn’t need to hold himself accountable most of the time, and it’s made Seungmin reckless. Bold in a way Seungmin didn’t know he could be, because most of his life has been comfortably settled in routine, and Seungmin had thought he was a man of habit.

Seungmin knows what they say, that _old habits die hard._ Hell, Chan’s tattoo shop has it’s very own frayed poster up behind the counter, proclaiming as much. Seungmin finds it stifling, because while Chan sees the quote as a chance to prove his own ambition and artistry, to Seungmin it’s a phrase only associated with monotony—the monotony of school, where Seungmin’s been checking every box on the list of requirements to finally get into the law school of his family’s dreams.

Seungmin wants everyone’s expectations of him to burn to the ground.

⋆✰⋆

It starts with a lazy comment thrown out under the expanse of night, where it’s far too cloudy for gazing into the sky, but Chan promises it’s a view just as special as one with stars. Seungmin’s nestled into the warmth of Chan’s side, one arm draped loosely around Chan, the other wedged uncomfortably between both of them, and Seungmin dozes off for several minutes, letting Chan’s unspecific musings wash over him.

“Do you trust me?”

Seungmin gives Chan a funny look. “Depends on why you’re asking, because right now? Definitely not.”

“Dork.” Chan gives him a good-natured shove, before dragging Seungmin back against his side, knocking his chin a bit painfully against Seungmin’s collarbone. He apologizes, grazing his lips against Seungmin’s skin.

“I’m serious, hear me out.” Chan gestures with his free hand, and Seungmin closes his eyes again.

“You need one last, great memory before you graduate, so why not-” Chan pauses for dramatics, and Seungmin cracks his eye open in feigned annoyance, “-a road trip. A long, long drive where we break some laws and fuck shit up, what do you say?”

_I’d go anywhere with you._

Seungmin’s breath catches at his subconscious thought, and he deflects. “I need a clean record for law school.”

“Min.”

“They’ll reject my application.”

Chan scrunches his nose and yawns into his arm, ignoring Seungmin’s comment. “Hear me out. You’re leaving soon, and I’ll never see you again—” _Dramatic_ , Seungmin mumbles, _I’m an hour away._ “—so you, by default, have to agree with this final request. That’s how the law works.”

“That’s absolutely not how a court of law works.”

Chan’s quiet for a moment, and Seungmin worries that his joke might have gone a bit too long, but when he turns to face Chan, adjusting himself onto his hip to face the other, Chan’s eyes are a bit glassy, and Seungmin can’t turn away.

“Give me a week of your last summer, on the open road, just you and me.”

⋆✰⋆

Chan will insist that a stale pack of gummy worms and half a redbull is enough to sustain him for several hours on the road, but Seungmin knows better by now.

In response, as has become routine for the past two days somehow, Seungmin threatens to leave the car and walk the next several miles on foot if Chan doesn’t pull over into the next convenience store to rest for a moment—it’s dramatic, Seungmin can admit as much, but Chan’s stubbornness can only be matched with something equally as ridiculous—so their compromise is an impromptu food run where Seungmin insists on choosing Chan’s next meal, and Chan just raises his hands in an amused surrender.

Chan’s a bit sacrificial for the most inconsequential things, and Seungmin matches him with enough politeness to reach an equilibrium, so when Seungmin wordlessly fills the reusable basket with a few energy bars and a disgustingly gelatinous soup brand that’s priced half-off, Chan rounds the corner with two large cherry slushies balanced between his forearms, and he flounces to the cashier with energy that no one should have at 2am on a Wednesday. Chan forces his credit card into the cashier’s hand to shut out Seungmin’s attempt at dropping rolled cash on the counter, and Seungmin will let him win this one, because Seungmin will get the next purchase, and their dynamic remains steady. It has for years—a fact that bothers Seungmin the more he thinks about it—but they’re comfortable, close in a way that Chan slowly bleeds into all of Seungmin’s stories and conversation, and Chan’s speed dial places Seungmin as his first contact.

(“So like, _what_ are you though? I’ve got no one but my brother as an emergency contact, and I honestly don’t know if Jeongin has Felix’s number saved, so what’s Chan’s deal? What’s the deal with either of you?” Jisung had asked one night, nails freshly dried with strawberry designed polish and a half-eaten pizza slice balancing dangerously on the ledge of the couch. Seungmin couldn’t be bothered to move the plate, and watched as it dipped low to one side.

Jisung’s was quiet for a moment, blowing gently on his drying nails, hissing when one almost smudged against his palm. “I’ve known Chan all my life man, and he’s never talked about someone the way he talks about you. That shit has got to mean something, no?”

Seungmin doesn’t answer.)

⋆✰⋆

“You know, they say coffee is pretty terrible for you.” Chan muses one night, five days of endless driving and thousands of miles between them both. The radio hums a lazy song that Seungmin’s unfamiliar with, and Chan’s in the passenger seat, feet propped on the dashboard and chin tucked into his folded arms. He looks cozy. Seungmin’s got half an apple in the car cup holder, an old ketchup stain lining the inner crease of his worn jeans, and a crick in his neck.

“And yet, you’ll buy me one every mile.”

“Maybe I’m playing the long con, ever think about that?”

“A con of what exactly, my medical records being shit?”

“I’m trying to take your place, obviously. I’ll buy you enough coffee for you to meet your doom, and in turn I’ll get to steal your place and cuddle your dog. You won’t even see it coming.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “You don’t need an excuse to cuddle my dog.”

“I need an excuse to steal her though.”

Seungmin doesn’t comment that his dog practically considers Chan her second owner, because that opens a conversation that Seungmin won’t know how to navigate, so he keeps silent, pressing on the gas with a bit more pressure to match the truck to his right.

“You know, Jeongin gave me a call yesterday.” Chan starts, and Seungmin hums.

“Yeah? How did I miss that?”

“You were grabbing our fries.”

“Ah. How is he?”

“Busy, but he’s doing fine. Our mom said to check in on you, to make sure I’m not giving you any trouble.” Chan turns a cheeky grin Seungmin’s way, and Seungmin’s ears turn a bit red.

Seungmin shrugs, slips into his own teasing tone, and turns on a blinker to signal left. “You’re half-decent company, your brother and mom can rest easy. I’ll return you home in one piece.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Seungmin wants to turn to Chan, but he’s still got a huge truck to his side, and traffic is piling on a bit.

“Jeongin asked if you're having a good time.”

“Tell him I’m absolutely miserable.”

“Seung- _min._ ” Chan drags out the last syllable and pokes at Seungmin’s side, whining as Seungmin ignores Chan to instead keep an eye on the road, finally switching lanes, his blinker mistaking the slight turn and not turning entirely off, and Chan decides this is the best time for him to childishly blow air against Seungmin’s neck. Startled, Seungmin swats blindly at Chan while cruising off the highway, breaking into a slower lane and hissing when Chan just blows a raspberry in Seungmin’s direction.

“You’re a _child_ , I’m literally driving you idiot.”

“Can’t help it, you’re fun to tease.” Chan says with no hesitance, as if it’s not a big deal, and Seungmin supposes it might not be, because Chan has always been like this—gentle teasing bundled with something more insinuating but unspoken— the difference now being that Seungmin is _actually_ affected.

Chan quiets down as Seungmin drives local roads, eyes peeled for the first gas station they can find within a mile radius, and clicks his tongue thoughtfully when Seungmin rounds a bend, blowing through a stop sign on a mostly empty road. Seungmin can see Chan fidgeting from the corner of his eye, and he slows the car to a roll, cruising past a few empty lots and mostly empty store parking lots, the twinkling of broken store signs and a pale yellow street glow as their own knowing of a path forward.

“Hey.” Chan’s voice mostly carries away with the engine of the car.

Seungmin hums in acknowledgement.

“Are you having a good time, actually?”

Seungmin’s got another retort on the tip of his tongue, but stops himself because Chan’s hands have come to wring in his own lap, and Seungmin watches as Chan’s uncharacteristically subdued.

“Chan, of course I am—“ Seungmin’s always been blunt, “—you know I am, you didn’t have to ask to figure out that much.”

“I know, just thought I’d ask.”

Seungmin sends Chan’s question right back. “How about you, then?”

“Happiest I’ve been in months.”

Any other day, Seungmin would have written off Chan’s response as a standard retort, if it were not for the way Chan’s eyes are far too genuine for Seungmin to chalk it up to teasing. Chan’s hand ghosts along Seungmin’s wrist to grasp lightly at his forearm, and Seungmin focuses on the road, willing himself to ignore the shivers that scatter the base of his neck. Seungmin finally tears his eyes from the road a moment, glancing quickly at Chan, but just long enough to look him in the eye with a gentle, “yeah, me too”.

⋆✰⋆

Seungmin’s got little idea how they got here, because only ten minutes ago Chan had been animated about some story involving several paintballs and an unsuspecting Jisung—Seungmin’s only half-certain Jisung had been at the receiving end of this attack actually—but Seungmin’s eyes are trained on Chan’s thigh, his own hand stubbornly flexing in an attempt to stay in place, because Chan’s driving down the highway, going faster than advised on the open road where every mile touts a McDonalds or rest stop, and Seugmin’s resolve wavers like a live wire.

No sooner than Chan pulls the car into a breakdown lane, hand reaching out because Seungmin is externally radiating a tension that leaves Chan worried, blood rushes past Seungmin’s ears, and he’s forcing Chan’s shoulder back into his seat, digging his elbow into Chan’s chest almost painfully in an attempt at leverage within the cramped space, wound up so tight that his skin _burns_ where Chan’s fingers graze against him, and Seungmin watches as Chan’s nails bluntly scrape his collarbone, tracing across the dip of skin until his hand rests at the base of Seungmin’s collar, eyes bright and gaze heavier, and Seungmin’s breath quickens in the space between them, his own hands coming to toy with the hem of Chan’s sweatshirt, and Seungmin wants to _ruin_ him.

Seungmin craves _control_ , a realization less surprisingly to him because he’s always been simmering with desire underneath it all, but it’s more a revelation to Chan, and he seems to read Seungmin’s intent because Chan’s immediately pliant, relaxing under Seungmin’s hold, and everything is still for a moment, unraveling slowly with the way Chan’s eyes flicker over his, and Seungmin’s resolve breaks.

“Can I.”

Not phrased as a question, but modeled as such, and Seungmin whispers this into Chan’s chest, ready to back away if Chan shows even a hint of hesitance. A hand comes to curl around Seungmin’s wrist, and Chan draws him closer to press a kiss into Seungmin’s palm, not once breaking his gaze.

“Please, just- _fuck_.” Chan’s just as affected as he is, eyes blown wide and chest rising with every sharp inhale. “God, just do _something._ ”

Seungmin’s only half embarrassed with how quickly he reacts, frantically pressing Chan into the cushion of the carseat, thighs straddling Chan’s own in a position that leaves Seungmin nowhere to fall but forward—hand molding into the curve of Chan’s hip, the other coming up to harshly tug Chan closer by the stretch of his hoodie, and Chan leans forward willingly—Seungmin’s afraid he’s never going to come back from this, because he’s wanted Chan for years now, but _wanting_ and _having_ what you want are two entirely different things.

In the cramped space of the car, rain gently beads their window as Chan impatiently arches up, moving slowly against Seungmin as they wind together with a desperation that Seungmin only hopes Chan matches; Seungmin doesn’t need to wonder for long, because it’s evident in the way that Chan’s breath is harsh, hold strained against Seungmin’s forearm as Seungmin ghosts along his neck, blowing lightly at the darkening bruise against Chan’s pale skin, soothing the sting of Seungmin’s mark against the base of his collarbone.

Seungmin trails back up to press a full, breathless kiss against the plush of Chan’s lips, and as Chan shifts his weight to accommodate Seungmin, the latter hisses as his knee slides to knock against the stick shift, but he shifts back to properly straddle Chan, arms encircling and tugging Chan’s neck closer without too much force, and Seungmin gently presses his forehead against Chan’s and closes his eyes for a moment, an sharp contrast to how his heart is hammering in his tightening chest.

He’s never letting go of this for as long as Chan will have him.

(Surprise, it’s been forever in the making.)

⋆✰⋆

They end their two weeks on an empty highway, distant blinking street lights that barely decorate where Seungmin is placing one foot in front of the other, delicately following the winding yellow break line of the road, and Chan’s at a distance, striking flits with surprising accuracy, and Seungmin wonders if this is finally the day his disciplinary perfect record might track a stain.

Seungmin’s car is parked at an angle, just to right of them both, and as Seungmin hops off the yellow highway line to press a hip against the passenger door, cool in the midnight air and rustic from an old paint job, Chan rounds the corner, eyes bright and hands clasped against something that looks suspiciously like—

“You’re _kidding_ me, that’s so illegal.”

Chan’s dimples are prominent with the grin he flashes Seungmin, and half of Seungmin wants to wind himself close up against Chan, and the other half wants to sharply whack him on the shoulder. Chan takes two firework sparklers in his hand and outstretches one to Seungmin, the other hand clasped against the warming flint, and Seungmin wordlessly takes a sparkler and holds it level to Chan’s chest, not without a long suffering sigh.

“Do your worst, and I’ll get Minho to bail us out of our holding cells when we’re caught.”

“Hush, you dork.” Chan’s eyes are the warmest Seungmin’s seen, and Seungmin can’t help but unwind a bit, giving away to something softer around the edges.

The flint strikes, throwing a sharp _clack_ out into the open air where nothing but crickets and the ruffle of trees curl into their silence, and the sparkler lights a bright orange, flickering across Chan’s face and turning his eyes a gold that Seungmin wants to capture forever. It’s intoxicating, how Chan makes him feel as light as feathers, bringing Seungmin into his orbit so effortlessly; the way only genuine affection and a silent, burning love can bring comfort to even the worst of Seungmin’s nights. Chan’s a forever promise, a gentle reminder of something lovely, despite his flashy work and teasing banter.

Maybe Chan _is_ a little wild, but Seungmin has a newfound energy to match him, toeing the line between safety and something a bit beyond any tipping-point he’s come close to before.

Seungmin wants to be his own version of something brilliant, and with Chan pressed warm and close by his side, Seungmin thinks he can take this moment and just _live_ a little longer in this instant of time, where his worries crumbling like the ash of the sparkler stick, and he lets himself finally be swept up in the madness of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on drive by halsey, give it a listen if youd like ♡
> 
> a thank u to d, who suggested this speedround to me, and it was the burst of motivation i needed to get this done ♡ thank you as always -- also !! poogie, ur the best ♡, thank u for letting me ramble on about this fic, i am endlessly thankful for u and ur patience as i retype the same word 4 times on a planning document
> 
> and a HUGE show of love for mod sprout and everyone who worked behind the scenes on making this speedround, and for making this possible, ily ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/izayashu)


End file.
